Antebellum
by Randel
Summary: A Call to Arms


**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Power Rangers. Power Rangers and all related materials are property of __Buena Vista__ Entertainment. Further inspiration is drawn from sources including but not limited to Star Wars, Final Fantasy, and Magic: The Gathering. All other ideas are original unless otherwise stated. Any resemblance to any other work is purely coincidental. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without permission. Any and all comments can be sent to Randelm@hotmail.com. (Nov 2003)_**

**Antebellum**

Call to arms

_The last remaining Generals of a Fallen Empire of constructs shall rise up and search out the great and terrible Sleeping Dragon of a rival empire.  And it shall pass that the Generals have a power unknown to their old and defeated rivals that would awaken the dragon if only they were to be told where it had been hidden.  At the dawn of the new millennia, the Fallen Empire's Generals shall find the location of the Sleeping Dragon and begin its unearthing.  All shall fall under the immanent Shadow of Doom.  But should the __Phoenix__ be made aware, and gather about itself Ten of the Red then there shall be hope of stopping the Generals of the Fallen Empire.  If it occurs not thusly, there is no hope.  _

_Forevermore shall Red be the only Slayers of the Sleeping Dragon, for Red is ever the mantel of the Warrior._

-Katala, Blind Prophet

~*~

The tavern was dim, dusty and dank.  The smell of old ale and other liquids less pleasant filled the room.  It was mid morning, meaning the talk was subdued mostly because those in the tavern were too hung over to speak much louder.  In the darkest corner of the bar, three humanoids whose features were difficult to make out sat around a small table.  Several empty mugs already crowded the small circular plane of wood.

"Oh sure, I knew Lord Zedd.  Used to be best buddies with his right hand man.  Course… that was a long time ago, seems like it might never have happened at all now."  The voice was slurred, testimony to its owner's early start.  Looking closely, one could see that his features were swinelike.  "Like it was in a whole other reality maybe.  But yeah, me and Goldar were good buddies."  And the speaker downed another drink.  "Real good buddies."  He blinked slowly at his companions.  "How's about another round?"

"Of course," replied one of the others in a low raspy voice that was almost feminine.  She gestured curtly at the bartender who quickly brought several full mugs and cleared away some of the empty ones.  

"It is rumored," said the pig man's other companion in a masculine voice, "that Lord Zedd held a weapon of incredible power."

The drunk man took a deep drink of his ale.  "Ah, you must mean Serpentera.  Ha!" he waved a hand dismissively sloshing ale onto the table.  "Yeah, the old beast was powerful, but Zedd could barely get it off the ground.  It ate too much power.  He was always lookin for a way to keep it goin and if he had… oh boy, we'd a been runnin the place."

"I suppose," said the feminine voice, "That the zord was destroyed by the Power Rangers?"

The pig man snorted derisively, "Not hardly."  His voice was more slurred now and he visibly swayed in his seat.  "Zedd bur'd it, on the sa'lite of Earth… Luno or sumthin they call i'."  Slowly he put his head down onto the table.  "Yeah, me'n Goldie… we wuz bes' buds…"  Snoring could be heard from the shadows a few moments later.  

"Finally," said the male, "We know where Serpentera is hidden.  Earth will rue the day it stood against our King."

"Indeed," replied the other.  "Soon we shall reveal ourselves to the Power Rangers.  Soon we shall have our revenge."

The two stood and strode from the Onyx Tavern revealing themselves, for anyone who chose to look, as highly sophisticated machines, warrior androids.  Obviously the two were unconcerned with the hung over patrons of the tavern and ignored them.  But two said patrons, clad in tattered brown cloaks and hunched over their meager meals, did choose to notice the two of them, and the conversation they'd been having with the now unconscious humanoid pig.

"Serpentera is on the moon?" Carlos Valertes, the Black Astro Ranger, asked disbelievingly.  "How could we not know that?  Nasada used the place for GSA training."

"Your moon's not that small a place," replied Zhane, the Silver Astro Ranger.  "We need to get back to the others.  If the Machine Empire is planning on resurrecting Serpentera, we're all in a lot of trouble."

Carlos nodded and to two stood rather unsteadily and made their way out of the tavern, leaning on each other for support.  Once a block away, the two Rangers stopped their drunken act and stood a little straighter.  They came to a small run down building on the edge of the desert town.  Zhane knocked rapidly in a peculiar fashion and a few moments later, the door was opened.  

It was Cassie Chan who had opened the door.  They looked at her in surprise and, she greeted them with a small smile but said nothing as she led the two of them down a short hallway and to a room with no furniture and no windows.  Already present in the room were the remaining Astro Rangers; Andros, TJ Johnson and Ashley Hammond, and Andros' sister Karone.  Upon entering the room, Zhane found himself immediately in the embrace of the purple clad Karone.  

"Karone!" exclaimed Zhane, "When did you two get here?"

"Just this morning," replied the former Pink Galaxy Ranger and one time Princess of Evil.  "Gerrok and Steelon arrived here just ahead of Cassie and me.  They didn't seem to find what they were looking for."

"Well Tezzla and Venjix did," Carlos interceded, though he was grining slightly at the amorous reunion of his friends.  

The atmosphere was suddenly serious.  Andros stepped forward, "And?" he prompted.  

Carlos looked to Zhane who still had an arm around Karone.  "They're looking for Serpentera, and they've found it.  It's buried on Earth's moon.  Their first objective is to avenge King Mondo, and destroy Earth."

A loud crashing came from the front of the building, causing the Rangers to reach for their morphers.  

"Let's Rocket!"

In a flash of five colors, the humans had transformed into Rangers just as the silvery robotic Cogs burst into the room.  Pink Astro leapt forward, smashing into several of the enemy and pushing them down the hallway.  Once nearer the front door she saw that an army of the Machine Empire foot soldiers were just outside.  

"Shit," spat Cassie.  "We can't go out the front!" she hollered back to her companions who were following her down the hall, mopping up the Cogs she had left behind.  

"Then we'll go out the back," Ashley reasoned.  

"But there is no back door Ashley," protested Andros.  

Ashley turned back down the hall to the wall at the back of the building.  "Not _yet_," Yellow Astro corrected her boyfriend.  Nodding at Karone who had a blaster drawn, the two blasted at the wall.  Splintered wood went flying and the two hurried outside to find the expansive desert beyond.  The rest of the Rangers followed and began running out into the desert, the Cogs close behind.  

"Galaxy Glider, Hang Ten!" Andros commanded.  Six gliders materialized and the Rangers leapt on.  Karone received a lift from Zhane onto his silver glider and then the Rangers were speeding away, the Cogs left far behind.  

"It's a good bet the Machine Empire knows we're here," Black Astro commented through the helmet coms, as they sped over surface of the planet, kicking up dry sand as they went.  Behind them, a large ship began to lift off slowly from the Onyx spaceport.  

"We're going to have to split up," Red Astro told them.  "TJ, and I will hide while the rest of you take Delta II to Triforia"

"Why Triforia?" asked Ashley.

"As a decoy.  Further, if TJ and I are unsuccessful, King Trey will need to know what has occurred.

The six gliders touched down in an apparently random area of the desert.  A few moments later however, the air shimmered to reveal the black and silver hull of the Delta Megaship Mark II.  Quickly, they went inside.  

"TJ and I will take the Delta Shuttle," Andros said, "The rest of you get to the bridge and get out of here."

Ashley and Andros shared a quick hug and they were about to part ways when TJ stopped them.  "Wait a second."  The Blue Astro Ranger demorphed and removed his morpher.  "If the Machines scan the ship, they'll notice if two energy signatures are missing."  He removed his morpher and handed it to Karone.  "Watch this for me, will you?"

Karone smiled.  "I'll hold your powers 'til you get back."

Andros also demorphed in a muted flash of red light.  "TJ's right.  Take the Battleizer," he removed the device and held it out to his sister.  "It should produce enough of a red signature to keep them from wondering where I am."

Karone nodded and took the second device as well, then she hugged her brother.  "May the Power protect you two."

"May the Power protect you," Andros returned the blessing.  

Suddenly the ship rocked causing them all to brace themselves against the walls.  

"Get onto the shuttle," Carlos said, "We'll draw them away."

Andros and TJ, now clad only in their grey Astro Ranger uniforms hurried to the shuttle bay and into the Delta Shuttle.  

"Bay doors opening," TJ said as he entered the command.

"Thrusters on," Andros reported, "Cloaking device initiating," Andros took the controls and eased the shuttle out of the bay as the Delta Megaship itself began to lift off the ground.  Large blaster bolts struck the ground around the ship and several struck the shielding that sprang up after the cloaked shuttle was gone from the bay.    

Andros and TJ watched nervously as the Machine Empire's ship and the Delta Megaship traded fire.  After several minutes, the Rangers' ship took off into space and the Machines followed.  When the scanners could no longer detect either ship, Andros guided the shuttle out of Onyx's atmosphere.  

"So what's the plan?" TJ asked

"I want you to go to Earth.  Tell Tommy what's happened.  The OER will be able to take quick action."  

TJ nodded.  "And what are you gong to do?"

Andros paused.  "I… I'm going to Elatare to confirm our information, then I'll follow you to Earth."

A couple of hours later, Andros had left TJ the Delta Shuttle and taken his Galaxy Glider to Eltare.  The Planetary Space Port had admitted the Ranger immediately and passed him though customs with minimal fuss.  Then he had requested transportation to the Marble Hills.  The official at the port had said that all Ranger matters were covered by the Academy, which meant that they would expect to be informed of what was going on.  The Academy always wanted to know what the famed Astro Rangers were doing and while Andros really didn't have any problem letting them know, he made it a point to remind the Academy on occasion that the Astro Rangers were Earth Rangers and answered to the Earth Council and the United Alliance of Benevolence, not the Eltaren Academy.  

The trip out of Ismen and to the secluded highlands known as Marbel Hills took three hours.  Andros found himself staring out the window of the cab at the green countryside and eventually dozing off.  He awoke when the vehicle stopped and thanked the driver, giving him a tip of several credits over the man's protests, then asked the man to wait until he was back.  

They had pulled up in front of a large house in the middle of a thick pine forest, the trees topping thirty feet and giving off a thick woodsy scent.  The two story brick and stone house that curved where a Terran house would have met at an angle was the only one for miles around.  Andros walked up a small set of stairs to the door and knocked.  A few minutes later the door was opened to reveal a tall man with hazel eyes and light brown hair.  The man looked startled to see the grey and red uniformed Astro Ranger.  

"Mr. Dezz?"  Andros asked, "Jacq Dezz?"

"Yes I am.  And you are Andros, the Red Astro Ranger.  Savior of the galaxy."

Andros began to feel distinctly uncomfortable at that.  "No sir.  Zordon is the savior of the galaxy."

Jacq smiled.  "Yes.  You are correct.  Zordon was always ready to sacrifice himself for the greater good.  Please Andros, come in."  Jacq led Andros into his home and called out, "Ria, we have a guest."

A short asian looking woman with long black hair entered the room her face a mask of interest.  "Ah.  You're Andros, aren't you?"

Andros nodded politely.  "Yes Ma'am."

"And what is the reason for you're coming?  Power Rangers don't normally make social calls on former villains."

Andros took a deep breath.  "The other Astro Rangers and I have been following the remnants of the Machine Empire.  Five Generals survived the…  Well, they survived."

Jacq smiled faintly.  "You do not need to guard your tongue around us Red Ranger.  You will not offend us by mentioning the past."

"Yes sir."  Andros was finding it hard to meet the gaze of Jacq or Ria.  "In any case, they know that Serpentera is buried on the moon."

Jacq's eyes widened.  "I see.  I'd forgotten it myself until you just said it."  Jacq sat heavily on the couch and Ria quickly sat beside him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.  "Damn, I should have told the Council, they could have done something."  

 "They'll never even get the lights on," said Ria, "Serpentera is out of power."

"There is a way," countered Jacq.  "The Machine Empire was refining the uses of neo-plutonium before the Golden Wave.  If they use it as a fuel source… Serpentera may become fully charged.  Earth and any other planet they choose to target could be destroyed with the push of a button."  Jacq looked directly at Andros.  "This is bad Red Ranger.  Very bad.  Do you have a plan?"

Andros nodded.  "Thomas Oliver and the OER have been informed.  I needed to confirm the location of Serpentera and the possibility of its resseruction.  Thank you Mr. Dezz, Mrs. Renae."

Ria stood and showed the Astro Ranger to the door.  "You be careful Andros," she told him as he stepped out of the house.  "The galaxy needs as many Rangers as it can get."

Andros nodded.  "Thank you."  He got back into the cab and began the long trip back to Ismen and the space port.  

"May the Power protect them," said Jacq from behind Ria as they watched the cab leave.  

"Indeed," agreed Ria.

~*~

TJ changed into black jeans and a dark blue button up shirt before docking the Delta Shuttle at the NASADA space port.  He told Commander Armstrong to prepare one of the hangers, and then had taken a cab into Downtown Angel Grove.  Since the defeat of Dark Specter in 1998, TJ had spent a lot of time running around the galaxy with the other Astro Rangers, on various missions.  

First it had tracking down the stolen Psycho Ranger keycards and helping the Galaxy Rangers fight off the evil Rangers.  Then there was the breaking up the Black Star slave traders. Having to see children in such a condition had been particularly heart wrenching.  And, of course, being asked to mediate plans for spice trade between Ix and Enud.  The missions just came one after another, sometimes from the UAE or Earth Council, and sometimes just something they stumbled upon.  

The cab pulled up in front of a two story building proclaiming itself in blue paint on the window to be the Blue Phoenix Dojo.  TJ paid the driver and stepped out of the cab.  Inside, the dojo was filled with students in white uniforms and various colored belts, and sporting a stylized blue phoenix on their left breasts.  

At the front of the class was Rocky DeSantos in his own white gi watching over the students as he led them in practice.  When TJ entered, the former Ranger looked up and expressed surprise before smoothing his features.  

"Stanley," Rocky addressed one of the students, "Lead the Rising Kata."

One of the students whose gi was held with a black belt, moved to the front of the class as Rocky walked back to where TJ had been observing.  

Rocky held out a hand and smiled and TJ took the proffered hand and shook it happily.  

"TJ Johnson, right?" Rocky asked.  

TJ smiled in return, "Yup.  And you must be Rocky DeSantos.  Justin always spoke very highly of you."

Rocky nodded.  "C'mon," he gestured to the stairs and led the blue clad young man up.  "Our office is up here and we can speak privately.  So, how is Justin, I haven't heard much since he… left."

"He's on Eltare," TJ answered, "Studying hard.  Last I'd heard he was about to complete his Mastery Dissertation."

"Always knew he'd do great things.  Here we are."  Rocky rapped lightly on a door labeled 'office' and opened it.  

Inside was Tommy Oliver sporting much shorter hair than the last time TJ had seen him and dressed identical to Rocky.  Tommy stood as Rocky and TJ entered.  

"TJ, good to see you man," Tommy smiled faintly and stood to shake the Astro Ranger's hand.  "What brings you here?"  Tommy gestured for their guest to sit in one of the unoccupied chairs.  He and Rocky sat as well as TJ began to speak.  

"The other Astro Rangers and I have been tracking rumors of surviving Machine Empire Generals."  TJ handed Rocky a manila folder containing pictures and notes.  "We found these generals and have uncovered their plot.  They know the location of Serpentera and plan to unearth the zord and attack Earth.  They want revenge for the destruction of King Mondo."  

The two former Rangers were silent for a few moments, looking grim.

"Where is it?" asked Tommy.

"On the moon," answered TJ.  "NASADA must have missed it when they were converting it for GSA training."

"If the machines are going to use it for revenge, they must have a way to power it?" Rocky asked looking at TJ.

The Blue Astro Ranger shrugged.  "That's the assumption, but we don't know how.  From what I've read, Zedd never was able to use the zord to its maximum effectiveness."

Tommy and Rocky both nodded.  

"Despite that," Tommy said, "I've seen Serpentera destroy a planet with one shot.  If the machines can power the zord, we're all in big trouble."

"That's why I'm here," TJ replied.  "Andros is confirming this information as we speak and the other Astro Rangers went to Triforia to inform King Trey and to draw the Machines off of Andros and me."  TJ shook his head.  "I don't know how much time we have though."

"We need to start preparing now," said Rocky, "As though we expected the attack any moment."

Tommy nodded.  "This is Ranger business; we'll have to call together the Order.  Level Five Priority."  

Rocky turned to his computer and began typing in commands.  The machine had been custom designed by Billy Cranston and was highly advanced.  Within moments he had sent the high priority message to the other Rangers still stationed on Earth.  

Tommy went down into the main studio leaving TJ and Rocky alone.  "Who's actually in the Order of Earth Rangers" asked TJ as Rocky waited for replies from his fellow Rangers.  "I haven't really had a chance to keep up."

"There's Tommy and me," Rocky answered, his eyes still on the screen, "And Katherine Oliver, Tommy's wife, who runs Cat's Grace, a dance school a couple of blocks from here.  Zack Taylor and Adam Park run a dojo in New York called Green Lion dojo.  Tanya Sloan lives with Adam, she's singing on Broadway now by the way.  Quite good."  

Messages began popping up on the monitor and Rocky began typing again.  "There's also Kim Hart in Miami with her gymnastics school, Flying Harts.  Finally, Aisha is still in Kenya.  She's a shaman now."  Rocky finished typing and turned his chair to face TJ.  "That's all of us with Grid Warrior powers.  You know what Grid Warriors are?"

TJ nodded.  "Yeah, Earth is the first to produce Grid Warriors since the Grid Wars and the first to ever do it on a permanent basis.  What about the others though?  I'm sure there were more Rangers on the planet."

"Well, you just told me about Justin.  Billy and Trini are on Eltare as well, serving as diplomats from the Earth Council.  When they're here, they're invited to the Order's meetings, but they've all chosen to not be officially a part of it.  Lightspeed and the Silver Guardians are their own organizations.  We've begun opening communications via the Earth Council, but for the most part we each operate independently.   As for Jason Scott… well we don't really know where he is.  We get messages from him every once in a while from obscure little planets though." 

Tommy returned from the studio a little while later.  "Stan is gong to lead the class today," Tommy informed them.  "Are we ready to go?"

Rocky nodded, "Everyone has responded and the meeting will begin in five minutes."  He pushed a hidden button on one wall and it slid sideways to reveal a hidden room beyond.  It looked like a miniature version of the Power Chamber that TJ remembered from his days as a Turbo Ranger.  

"That reminds me," said TJ, "I had to give up my Astro Powers temporarily so the Machines wouldn't notice I wasn't on the Delta Megaship.  I won't have any powers for this."  Rocky began typing at one of the consoles.  

"Maybe," said Tommy, "you could revive Lightning Cruiser.  She's in a garage at NASADA."

"That's right," replied TJ almost wistfully, "I always meant to come back and fix her up."  He sighed sadly.  

Tommy patted TJ's shoulder reassuringly.  "I'm sure she'll understand man."

"We're ready to teleport," Rocky reported.  "Are you ready?" Both Rangers nodded and a moment later the three of them dissolved into light and reappeared in an entrance hall off a large circular room.  

The walls were made of some slick metal and there was a large round table polished to a shine sitting in the center of the room.  The lights in the room were dimmed to shine only on the table leaving the walls mostly in shadow.  Around the table were eight leather chairs each colored to the specifics of the person who would be sitting in them.  Tommy sat down in a dark green chair with white and red trim while Rocky took a deep crimson one with dark blue trim. An extra chair was retrieved for TJ from a cleverly hidden storage room.  

As the others began showing up, Tommy named them off for him.  Zack, and Adam arrived together still clad in their gis with Tanya who was dressed in a black suit and yellow blouse.  Katherine arrived wearing dance slippers and a pink dance outfit.  At the sight of her, Tommy smiled the first real smile TJ had seen out of him since coming to Earth.  She greeted Tommy with a kiss and a hug before taking her seat.  Kim was next to arrive in a stream of dark rose colored light.  She was wearing a leotard of pale rose slashed with red.  Finally was Aisha, who appeared with several necklaces that clinked when she walked and clad in dust colored robes.  

Once everyone was seated, Tommy began to speak.  "For those of you who do not know," the Ranger gestured at TJ, "This is the Blue Astro Ranger, TJ Johnson."  The rest of the seated Rangers nodded politly.  "TJ, if you would relate what you told Rocky and me?"

TJ passed the folder he had shown the other two to Adam at his left and began to speak.  "Several hours ago, the last surviving Generals of the Machine Empire discovered the location of Serpentera, the personal zord of Lord Zedd.  Andros, the Red Astro Ranger has gone to Eltare to confirm this information.  The machines plan to exact revenge for the death of King Mondo.  They plan to destroy Earth."

"Serpentera doesn't have any power," countered Zack, "How do they plan to attack Earth?"

TJ shook his head, "We don't know.  But the machines seem confident in their ability to do so."

"The Grid Warrior power can't stand up to Serpentera," said Katherine worriedly.  "Plus, each of us has schools to attend to.  It's doable if we have to, but it'd be difficult to suspend lessons for a mission."

"Not to mention the Power we protect," added Adam.  "We've got to be careful about leaving it unguarded."

"We could just as easily use that power," said Kimberly, "That's what it's there for.  If we have to, we could use the Zeo Crystal and Dino Coins and stop them at the moon.  It's risky if we lose, but we could do it."

Aisha spoke up in the quiet manner she had adopted since becoming a shaman.  "If we do lose, the Machine Empire has a lot more power.  Further, I don't like the idea of displaying all that power.  We should keep our power level secret or we'll have a situation like we did a couple of years ago with more than one villain trying to take the planet."

Kim sighed but nodded.  "I know you're right Aisha, but we can't discard it as an option."

"I have a suggestion," Tommy spoke up.  All turned to look at him.  "I will take the Red Zeo Crystal and Rocky will take the Red Dino Coin.  It's up to full power now?" he looked to Adam, Zack and Tanya.  

Tanya nodded.  "We believe so."

Tommy nodded and continued.  "That's only one from each set if we're unsuccessful.  One of our black belts can take over the school for a while.  I'll go to Lightspeed, see if they can provide any back up and let them know of the situation.  Then to NASADA and headquarter the mission there.  Andros, the Red Astro Ranger, should be contacting us soon and that's where we'll meet him."

"That sounds awfully undermanned Tommy," said Zack.  "But, it doesn't tip our hand.  I'd suggest contacting the Aquations.  They're pretty close and may be able to provide more help.  Showing a unified planetary front will help to conceal our own power level."

"That's a good idea," said Tanya, "The Galaxy Rangers on Mirrinoi should be contacted as well."

Rocky was next to speak.  "I think you should contact Jason.  Much as I'd like to be in on the action here, I just… I feel as though Jason should be taking the Tyrannosaurs coin."  

Tommy looked at his partner in some surprise.  "You sure man?"

Rocky nodded.  "Stan's a good kid, but I don't want to put the responsibility of running the school on him.  And… I just have this feeling, ya know?"  Rocky looked around the table at nodding heads.  "My time as a Power Ranger taught me to trust those feelings.  Contact Jason.  I'm sure he'll come."

"All right.  I'll contact Jason and inform him of the situation.  I would like to make one request."  Tommy's attention turned to Aisha and the rest of the Order followed his lead.  "Aisha, could you try a reading on this?  I know you don't like to, but this is important."

Aisha held in her sigh.  "Yes Tommy, I'll try.  But I remind you all, Prophets don't know everything."

The dark skinned woman closed her eyes.  For a moment nothing happened.  Then the lights dimmed noticeably and a yellow aura faded into being around her.  She began to sway slowly in her seat.  Suddenly, Aisha sat up rigidly, her eyes snapped open revealing shining yellow orbs.  

_"Red is ever the mantle of the Warrior.  Red must gather and trust in the Pride of Fire behind the __Phoenix__.__  Red must gather.  Red…__"_

The lights returned to their normal level and the yellow light surrounding Aisha blinked out.  The dark woman slumped in her chair and Kim and Zack moved quickly to her side to make sure she was alright.  

There was silence for a few moments.  

"Red must gather," said Adam quietly.  "It seems you're on the right track Tommy."

"All right then," Tommy nodded.  "I'll keep you all informed."  

The eight Grid Warriors of the Order of Earth Rangers stood and TJ followed suit.  

"May the Power protect you," intoned Kimberly Hart.  

The Order moved back into the entrance hall where they entered coordinates into consoles set into the wall and each teleported back to where they had come from.  

"I'm going to go back to the class," Rocky said as soon as they were back in their office.  "Good luck you two."

Rocky went downstairs and Tommy led TJ the other way to an elevator that was hidden from casual observation.  Once inside, Tommy punched a button and the elevator began carrying them down.  

"I'm surprised," said TJ to break the silence, "That Rocky turned down the mission."

"So am I," replied Tommy, "Rocky would normally leap at the idea of a Ranger mission.  Whenever we have to go somewhere as Grid Warriors, he always volunteers.  But…"

TJ waited patiently for the veteran Ranger to continue.  The elevator finally reached its destination and opened with a faint whir of machinery and they began walking down a hallway that appeared of similar construction as the meeting room.

"He's worried about Jason," Tommy said.  "We all are really.  Jason has his Grid Warrior powers and we know he occasionally undertakes solo missions.  He reports all his Ranger activity to us and the Earth Council."  Tommy glanced at TJ, "I guess you know that already.  The point is, I think Rocky is trying to lure Jason home with this.  A Power Ranger out there all by themselves is really asking for trouble.  Especially as one hated by the bad guys as Jason is."

The two reached a door and Tommy put his palm against a glass plate.  It flashed green for a moment, then opened.  Inside was a pedestal and floating above the pedestal was the Zeo Crystal bathed in it's own white light.  

"Red Zeo Crystal reclamation," Tommy said to the room.  

"Authorization?" asked a computerized voice.  

"Thomas Oliver, Rem'tri Grid Warrior of Earth."

There was a moment of waiting and then the voice spoke again.  "Voice confirmed, secondary authorization?"

Tommy looked to TJ, "I need a second Ranger to authorize the reclamation."

"Will it recognize me?" asked TJ.  

"It should, Billy programmed it to recognize any Ranger we authorize."

TJ cleared his throat.  "Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, Blue Astro Ranger."

After another moment, the computer said, "Voice confirmed.  Authorization approved."

The white light surrounding the Zeo crystal grew brighter and then the Red Crystal was floating towards Tommy who took hold of if firmly.  The crystal flared red and the zeonizers appeared strapped to his wrists.  

" 'Theodore Jay Jarvis', eh?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.  

"That's why I go by TJ," the other replied with a grin.  

"C'mon, let's go," Tommy led the way back upstairs where they each called a cab, and waited for them outside the dojo.  

Rocky stood there with them.  "Kinda funny, how the defenders of the planet have to call a cab to get where they're going."  He grinned.  

"I don't need a car running around the galaxy," TJ shrugged and smiled as well.  

Tommy chuckled lightly at the joke as their cabs pulled up. 

"Let us know _immediately if anything goes wrong," said Rocky.  _

"We will," Tommy affirmed.  They shook hands.  

Rocky shook TJ's hand as well before the blue clad Ranger climbed into the back of the yellow vehicle.  Rocky sighed and went back to his students.  

TJ watched the cityscape turn into suburban homes into scrubby desert.  After half an hour, they arrived at NASADA.  Commander Armstrong met him in the parking lot.  

"I've prepared your usual hanger for docking and moved the Delta Shuttle there," the white haired man told him. 

"Good.  We don't know how long we'll need it.  Tommy will probably be showing up in a couple of hours."  TJ looked around the port.  "I'd like to have Lightning Cruiser moved into our hanger, I need to work on her."

Commander Armstrong nodded.  "Certainly."

~*~

Andros enjoyed traveling through space by Galaxy Glider.  It was quite personal and at once exposed to all of the universe.  The star spangled field of vision was a sight he would never get tired of.  Finally, the colony planet of KO-35 came into view.  Andros contacted the space port via helmet com and ten minutes later he was landing his glider on a private landing pad.  

The Red Ranger demorphed and stored his glider in its subspace pocket as a man in a grey and white uniform jogged towards him.  

"Good afternoon sir, are you here for the Megaship?"

Andros nodded, "Yes, is it ready?"

"Just finished the testing yesterday sir."

"Good.  I need to leave at once, but I've a message for you to deliver to the Kerovan Council and one to send to the Astro Rangers.  They should be on Triforia."  Andros told the young officer about the Machine Empire and their attempt to resurrect Serpentera.  

"KO-35 should be on alert status.  Also I want you to tell the Astro Rangers to stay put until further notice.  If the Earth Rangers' mission fails, we'll need them for back up."  

Andros and the officer strode towards the blue and silver ship as they spoke.  Before they had reached it, a red and gold droid with yellow lightning bolt insignia upon its chest came hurrying up to the two of them.  

"Wait!" the droid called.  

Andros turned to face it curiously.  

The droid shuffled to a stop.  "Andros?"

"Alpha?"

The droid nodded.  "I am Alpha 7.  The last in the line of Alpha droids built by the late King Lexian.  King Dex gave me permission to seek out the Power Rangers of Earth so that I may assist them as my brothers have."

Andros nodded.  "It will certainly be helpful to have an Alpha unit along."

"Is there anything else sir?" asked the officer.

Andros smiled faintly.  "Wish us luck."  The Red Astro Ranger walked up the ramp and onto the ship with Alpha 7 close behind.  

"May the Power protect you sir," said the officer quietly.  

The layout of the ship was identical to the original though the design felt sleeker somehow.  As Andros walked towards the bridge, a feminine voice addressed him. 

"Greetings Andros, Red Astro Ranger and Alpha unit 7."

"Hello DECA.  Set a course for Earth, hyper rush 6."

There was a beep and then Andros felt the rumble of the thrusters in the floor boards.  He entered the bridge and sat down at the helm, watching as DECA maneuvered the ship out of the atmosphere and into space.  Then the ship began to gather power and was off like a shot, the stars on the screen blurring to lines of light.   

"Alpha, keep an eye on the power levels."

"Yes Andros."

~*~

Tommy's cab pulled into the parking lot of the aboveground building that housed Lightspeed administrative offices.  He paid the driver and entered the building.  The receptionist looked up from her work and smiled.  

"Good morning sir, how can I help you?"

"My name is Thomas Oliver.  I need to speak with Captain Mitchell."

The woman continued to smile.  "I'm sorry Mr. Oliver, but do you have an appointment?"

Tommy sighed.  "No, I don't.  Just tell him I'm here, I'm sure he'll see me."  William Mitchell was a member of the Earth Council and he and Tommy had met briefly on a few occasions.  

The receptionist picked up her phone and spoke into it while Tommy read the notices posted to the cork board.  "Captain Mitchell will see you sir," the woman said.  "Go down the hallway to the tram station and take the tram that will be arriving shortly."

Tommy nodded politely and walked down the hall to a sort of miniature subway station tiled in white, though much cleaner and sporting the blue and gold Lightspeed logo in a couple of places.  Two sets of tracks were set in a sunken in area and there were padded benches for those who were waiting.  

Tommy stood until an almost silent tram came down the tracks heralded by a tonal bell and red light.  The train car like vehicle slowed and stopped, its doors opened.  Tommy entered and sat in one of the padded swivel chairs.  The doors closed again and the tram began down the tracks.  The next ten minutes, Tommy traveled through a large clear tube under the water of Mariner Bay.  He looked up through the water and the gently moving surface of the bay above him.  A multitude of ocean life drifted along around him.  The scene was relaxing and for a moment, Tommy wished it could go on forever.  Looking before him, Tommy marveled at the reconstruction of the magnificent Aquabase rising out of the ocean floor like Neptune's own palace.  

A few minutes later his car arrived into another train station like bay and he stepped out as Captain Mitchell approached.  The Captain was dressed, as he had been every time Tommy had seen him, in a dark blue military uniform.  The two men shook hands and Mitchell led Tommy through the halls to his office. 

"It's good to see you Tom," greeted Mitchell.

"Please, call me Tommy.  Looks like construction is going well," Tommy observed.  

"Indeed, we are almost finished."  Mitchell sat down behind his desk once in his office.  He motioned that Tommy should sit as well.  "So, what brings you here?"

"We've got an emergency, and I wanted to see what Lightspeed could do to help."  Tommy told the Lightspeed Captain about the Machine Empire's plans.  

Mitchell looked grim.  "Has the Earth Council been notified?"

"No.  As the only Ranger related representative on the Council, I thought it best if you tell them."

"Certainly, I'll take care of it.  I'm sorry to say however, that we're not at full power here.  We've diverted much of our power supply to the construction.  Only the Red Lightspeed morpher is online right now, and it would take at least a week before the others could be ready."

_Red must gather…  Tommy remembered Aisha's words.  "Would your Red Ranger be willing to come with me for this mission?"_

Captain Mitchell smiled, "I think he'd be happy to help you Tommy."  Mitchell picked up his phone and asked the person on the other end to contact the Red Ranger and have him meet them.  "He'll be here shortly," Mitchell said.  "How are your students coming along?" asked the Captain while they waited.

"Well.  I've spoken with the others about it and we think we could put together a Ranger team instantly if it came to that.  How are the debates on a Ranger Academy coming?"

Mitchell sighed, "Slowly.  A lot of representatives have a problem with an international military service other than the UN forces.  Especially since we're all based in the US."

"Maybe we should consider going international ourselves," replied Tommy.  

The two discussed the prospect for several more minutes before there was a knocking at the door.  Tommy stood up as Mitchell bid them entry.  A tall young man with sandy blonde hair and grey blue eyes entered, dressed in blue jeans and red shirt and a red/orange and black jacket bearing various Lightspeed insignia.  

"Carter, this is Thomas Oliver, Rem'tri Grid Warrionr.  Tommy, meet Carter Grayson the Red Lightspeed Ranger."

The two men shook hands.  

Tommy told Carter the situation and Carter immediately agreed.  "I'll help any way I can."  

They took the Rescue Rover out of the Aquabase and back towards the NASADA Spaceport.

"Have you considered contacting the Silver Guardians?" Carter asked as they drove down the highway.  "I'm sure Wes and Eric would be glad to help."

"Yeah, I planned to call them once we were back at NASADA.  You know them then?"

Carter nodded, "Yeah.  A demon called Vypra, managed to be resurrected and I tracked her down.  She had allied herself with the criminal mutants the Time Force Rangers were battling."  Carter told the story of the cooperation between the Lightspeed and Time Force Rangers fondly.  

"I keep the uniform they gave me folded on display."  The blonde man chuckled.  "Kinda silly I guess, but I like to have that kind of stuff around to remind me."

"I know what you mean," Tommy replied.

After a forty minute drive, the Rescue Rover pulled up to the check station and Tommy flashed his ID. 

"Mr. Grayson here will need one as well," Tommy told the guard.

"Yes sir," the guard replied.  

They pulled into the space port and Tommy directed Carter to a large hanger.  As they entered, Tommy was relieved to see a large blue and silver ship docked there already, shrouded in shadows.  Carter stopped the Rover and killed the engine, his expression awed at the ship.  

"I thought they turned it into a museum," Carter said as they climbed out of the vehicle.  

"That was the old one," said Andros as he approached the two of them.  "This is the second model.  Heya Tommy.  I've just arrived."

Tommy and Andros shook hands.  "Andros, I'd like you to meet Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger.  Carter…"

"I know who he is," Carter couldn't help but interrupt.  "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Andros smiled.  "Please call me Andros."

"And this," Tommy turned to another man who was now dressed in black jeans and a red t shirt, wiping his hands on a rag.  A sudden mischievous smile reminiscent of days passed turned Tommy's lips.  "Is Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson."

TJ scowled at Tommy and flicked the rag at him.  Tommy actually laughed.  

"I'm TJ," he said, taking Carter's hand.  

Tommy turned serious again almost immediately.  "Andros, I need to use the communication equipment aboard the Megaship.  I'd like to contact Leo Corbet and the Aquations."

"Of course Tommy.  You all should know, Ria and Jacq confirmed the location of Serpentera.  They also said that the Machine Empire may have a way of completely recharging the zord."  The four Red Rangers looked grim at this news.  "I plan to go to the moon now, see if I can find how far they've progressed."

"That's a good idea," agreed Tommy.  

Tommy, TJ, and Carter watched as Andros opened his morpher and transformed into the Red Astro Ranger.  

"Let us know as soon as you find something," said TJ.  

The Red Astro Ranger nodded once and summoned his Galaxy Glider.  A few moments later he was gone.  

"TJ," Tommy turned to the dark man, "how's the Cruiser coming?"

"Almost there Tommy, the powers should be online soon."

"Good.  I'm going to be on board the Megaship if you need me."  

Tommy boarded the ship leaving Carter and TJ alone.  

"This has all happened so fast.  I'm not really sure what to do next," said Carter with a look to TJ.  

"I could really use some help with Cruiser here," TJ replied with a nod to the sleek red car near the wall of the hanger.  

Carter gave a sheepish shrug, "I'm really not much of a mechanic."

"That's fine, I've got most of the complicated stuff finished.  I just need help putting her back together.  It's time consuming and kinda boring.  Having someone to talk to would help considerably."

Carter nodded and smiled, "Just show me what to do."

As to two Red Rangers worked, they talked about various things.  Predictably, the subject came around to Power Rangers.

"So you replaced Tommy, right?" asked Carter.  

"Yup."  TJ's body was hidden under the hood of the car.  "I'd wanted to be a Power Ranger when I was a kid," he chuckled lightly, "But when I went to Angel Grove, it was to improve my baseball skills.  I was shocked… and honored when Tommy chose me as his replacement."

TJ stood up.  "Hand me that socket wrench, would ya?"  Carter grabbed the tool and handed it over as TJ went back under the hood.  "So what about you, how'd you get into the business of defending the galaxy?"

Carter laughed.  "Well I didn't want to be a Power Ranger when I was a kid.  I was caught in a pretty bad fire and was rescued… by Captain Mitchell who was a firefighter at the time.  Ever since, that's all I wanted to do.  Apparently I did it well enough that Captain Mitchell decided I should be the Red Ranger."

"So, you still fight fires or is it all Lightspeed now?"

"Both," Carter Replied.  "Lightspeed supplements all other emergency services in Mariner Bay.  I've been a paramedic, policeman, firefighter, and Power Ranger.  A couple of times, all in the same day."

TJ stood up again and looked at Carter.  "That's a heavy load.  I'm impressed."

Carter shook his head, "No heavier than what you do, traveling the galaxy to fight evil.  Besides Lightspeed is an impressive team, I don't have to do it alone."

"Still, it's good to know you guys are here.  It makes me feel like Earth is in good hands."

Carter was somewhat taken aback by the praise.  "We just do what needs doing."

"Yup," replied TJ going back to work under the hood, "And that's what makes a hero."

~*~

Delphine, White Ranger of Aquitar was at lunch when a secretary approached her and told her she had an urgent call.  Sighing at her barely begun meal, she left the small dining hall and went to a private booth where she took the small communications device from the secretary.  

"This is Delphine," she said into the receiver.  

"Delphine, this is Tommy Oliver."

"Tommy," Delphine sounded surprised, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, unfortunately.  We've got a big problem.  The short version is that the Machine Empire plans to attack Earth with Serpentera."

Delphine nearly dropped the phone.  "I suppose the questions can wait until later.  We're in something of a tight spot ourselves here.  Nothing along the lines of Serpentera though.  We may be able to spare one Ranger."

"Do you remember Aisha?" Tommy asked. 

"Of course, the Yellow Ranger."

"Well she's developed some precognizant abilities.  She did a reading and mentioned the color Red."

Delphine nodded and made a speculative sound.  "I see.  I'll talk to Aurico, I'm sure he'll be glad to help."

"Thank you Delphine."

"Of course Tommy.  Good luck, for all our sakes."

~*~

The negotiations had recessed for fifteen minutes and Leo Corbett reveled in the freedom.  He was dressed in his formal uniform, a long bodied, long sleeved shirt of dark grey slashed with bright red.  The symbol of Mirrinoi was on his left breast and below that the upside down triangle symbol of the Galaxy Rangers.  He was taking a drink from a water fountain, wondering if his team mates would notice if snuck off, when a man in a GSA uniform approached him with a telephone.  

"Sir, a call for you," said the young man.  

"For me?" asked Leo.  

"Yes sir."

Leo took the phone.  "Hello?" he asked with brows furrowed.  

"Leo Corbett?  This is Tommy Oliver, Power Ranger of Earth."  

"Oh… yeah, I've heard of you.  What's up?"

"We've got a situation, and I was hoping the Galaxy Rangers could help."  Tommy told the abbreviated story of the Machine Empire for what seemed the millionth time that day.  Leo listened intently.  

"You can count on me Tommy.  I'll be there.  The rest of the guys are caught up in negotiations right now.  The kind that could start a war if we don't complete 'em, so I don't know how many I'll be bringing with me."

"That's fine Leo, just one of you should be enough."

"Great I'll leave immediately." 

Leo hung up the phone and looked up at his friends who had gather around without him noticing.  Leo grinned sheepishly and quickly he outlined the story.  

"You just want an excuse to get out of the negotiations," accused the Blue Ranger, half joking.  

Leo sorta shrugged.  "You're much better at this negotiation stuff than I am, Kai," reasoned Leo, "You won't even miss me.  Besides, this is really important, you wouldn't want me to let good ol' planet Earth down, now would you?"

"If it's that important, why don't we all go?" asked Damon.  

"Someone has to stay for the negotiations," countered Maya.  "These negotiations are important too."

"She's right," agreed Leo.  "Look, if I'm gonna go, I gotta go.  I'll be back before you know it."

"Be careful, Leo," Kendrix kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm always careful," replied Leo with a smile and a kiss in return.  

Mike put a hand on his brother's arm.  "Be more careful than usual Leo.  Serpentera is dangerous."

"I promise."  And Leo was hurrying off to the space port.  

"May the Power Protect you, Leo," said Kai quietly to the Red Ranger's retreating back.  

~*~

Tommy took a deep breath.  With Aurico and Leo, that was two more Red Rangers on their way for a total of six.  He dialed in the phone number for the Silver Guardians and waited until a voice answered.  

"Silver Guardian Administration.  Can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Thomas Oliver of the OER.  I would like to speak to Wesley Collins or Eric Meyers please."

"I'm sorry sir, they're not in right now.  Would you like to leave a voice message?"

Tommy sighed.  "Yes, please."

"One moment sir."  There was a while of silence and then a beep.  

"My name is Tommy Oliver, I am a former Power Ranger.  I am calling about a dangerous situation that has come up.  If Mr. Collins or Mr. Meyers would please call me back as soon as possible it would be greatly appreciated.  I can be reached at NASADA spaceport."

Tommy discontinued the communication and sat back in his chair.  There was one more call to make.  Slowly, Tommy dialed in the code and listened as the communications tried to find the signal.  After five minutes, when he was about to give up, there was a beep.  A few moments later, Jason's pre recoreded message came over the com.  It was a message Tommy had heard many times before.  

_"You have reached Jason Scott.   Leave a message."_

Tommy sighed.  He shouldn't have expected any more.  

"Jase, this is Tommy.  I've got some bad news.  The Machine Empire had some survivors and they want revenge.  They've discovered the location of Serpentera and know how to fully charge it.  They plan to attack Earth as soon as they can.  

"The Red Coin is in the care of Green Lion.  It's yours for the mission if you want it.  We need you for this bro."  Tommy was about to say more but shook his head.  "Tommy out."

The connection was cut and Tommy left the Megaship.  Back in the hanger, he found TJ and Carter just closing the lid of a sleek red car, talking amiably.

"All done?" asked Tommy as he approached.  

The car blinked its headlights and revved its motor.  TJ smiled.  "Yeah, I was just going to go take her for a test drive."  TJ held up the Turbo Key.  "Just to make sure the power is all on line."

"While he's doing that," added Carter, "I thought I'd drive up to Turtle Cove and visit the Wild Force Rangers.  I know they're currently on active duty, but they may be able to spare their Red Ranger."  Carter nodded at TJ.  "TJ told me of Ms. Campbell's vision.  If all the contacted Red Rangers show up, that'd make ten of us.  I think with ten we'd make a decent force."

Tommy nodded as Carter spoke.  "I think you're right.  Ten just has a… a good feeling."

"You on the other hand," TJ pointed at Tommy, "Should get some rest.  You look dead tired Tommy."

"Yes Mr. Oliver," Carter agreed.  "We've done all we can for now."

Tommy looked from one to the other.  He'd been making decisions about the mission as though he were leading it.  He had to remember that both these men had lead their teams as well.  And right now they were telling him to get some rest.  

Tommy smiled.  "Sure."  He scribbled down a number.  This is where I'll be if you need to contact me.

~*~

Wes Collins walked into the building where his office was located, followed closely by Eric Meyers.  

"I'm telling you Eric, The Q-Rex is fine.  We've run the tests on her three times now.  I think you're being over protective."  Wes said to his friend as the made their way to elevators.  

"I want to be sure Wes.  Just because-" started Eric, but he was interrupted by the man at the front desk.  

"Excuse me sirs.  You have a message on your voice mail."  

"Alright, thanks Evan," said Wes as the doors to the elevator opened.  Once in their office, Wes pushed a button on his phone and they listened to the message from Tommy.  

"Tommy Oliver.  I've heard that name before," said Wes.  

"Oliver is Rem'tri Grid Warrior of the Order of Earth Rangers," supplied Eric.  

"How do you know that?" Wes asked incredulously.  

Eric smiled cockily.  "Now that were Power Rangers and Earth is having interplanetary dealings, I've been doing my homework."

"Great," Wes smiled, "You can brief me on our way to Angel Grove."

~*~

Atop a hill on the moon, Andros observed the scene below.  Cogs swarmed over the area using various tools to dig at the surface of the grey satellite, a gargantuan green scaled robot being uncovered.  Five robots unlike the Cogs marched among them, observing the work being done.  Automon, Gerrok, Steelon, Tezzla, and Venjix.  The surviving generals of the fallen Machine Empire.  

It had taken half an hour to find the hidden processing plant.  The machines had hidden it well from his scanners.  The Red Ranger shivered slightly in the thin atmosphere of the moon despite his thick wine red cloak.  

 "It's worse than I thought," he said to himself as he removed the hood of his cloak.  "They're almost finished digging it out." 

In a hurry to depart, Andros turned and moved quickly away.  In his haste his cloak swirled, knocking loose a patch of rocks.  The rocks rolled down the side of the hill.   

"Huh? What's that?"

Andros cursed himself silently as he heard the voice of the machine.  

"Stop!" it was Gerrok, the green General with pinchers adorning his shiny green metal head.  "Steelon, let's go!" 

Andros began sprinting away, the sand of the moon giving him little purchase.  Glancing over his shoulder he watched the Machines mount horses and give chase.  

_Damn.  There's nothing for it now.  Thought the Red Ranger.  "Galaxy Glider, Hang Ten!" he shouted into his morpher.  The glider flew up behind him and the Red Astro Ranger leapt nimbly onto it and flew back towards Earth, leaving the Machine Empire Generals behind.  _

"Let him run," scoffed Gerrok.  "It's too late anyway."

~*~

Tommy read a newspaper under the shade of an umbrella at Club Bulkmeier.  For all that the man had irritated him when they were in school together, he ran a nice place.  The Red Ranger sipped at his drink, trying not to think about the danger that could very well be launching an attack from the moon any moment.  

"Excuse me, sir." the voice of Bulk interrupted his thoughts.  "Y-you have a phone call."

Though the initial excitement had worn off, when the Rangers had revealed their identities to the world they had become instant celebraties.  Bulk and Skull seemd to remember every annoying stunt they had pulled and insult they had thrown however, and were overly… nice when any of the Rangers showed up.  Tommy and the others had tried telling them it wasn't necessary, but they continued anyway.  

Tommy held his hand out for the phone silently and Bulk quickly handed it to him.  

"Hello?"

~*~

Carter maneuvered the Rescue Rover to the park where he spied five young people just finishing a work out session.  Lightspeed, of course, new the identities of the Wild Force Rangers, though it had kept them secret as the Rangers obviously didn't want anyone to know.   It was easy enough, therefore, for Carter to locate the group.  Quietly he stepped of the humvee and walked towards them.  

"Excuse me.  Cole Evans?" 

All five of the Rangers turned to look at him with confused expressions.  They glanced at each other, seeming to have a quick and silent conversation.  

"Cole Evans... Red Wild Force Ranger?"

"How do you know who I am?" asked the dark haired man.  

"I'm Carter Grayson: Lightspeed Rescue." He raised his left arm revealing the Rescue Morpher on his wrist.  "Red Ranger." 

The Wild Force Rangers seemed impressed and somewhat shocked, but again they didn't speak out loud.  

Carter continued.  "I was sent to recruit you for an important mission." He looked briefly at the others, but focused on Cole.  "The fate of the entire Earth is at stake. We need your help."

Max Cooper was the one to break the silence.  

"Well all right."  He jogged over to the Rescue Rover and hopped in.  "What's the mission anyway."

Carter cleared his throat.  "I'm sorry Mr. Cooper, but only the Red Ranger is need for this mission.  I would not deprive Turtle Cove of more than one of its protectors."

"Oh."  Max couldn't hide his disappointment. 

Cole smiled at the Blue Ranger and clapped him on the shoulder.  "You keep an eye on things while I'm gone.  I'm counting on you, all right?"

Max smiled at that.  "All right.  Be careful Cole." 

The two Red Rangers climbed into the Rover and drove off.  Half an hour later, the Rover pulled into the NASADA compound and stopped in a large hanger.   

Cole hopped out of the Rover and immediately spotted the black SUV of the Silver Guardians bringing a smile to his face.  Wes Collins and Eric Myers, stepped out of their vehicle in full uniform.  

"Cole, it's good to see you again," said Wes shaking his hand.  

"What're you guys doing here?" asked Cole.  

Eric answered as he removed his sunglasses.  "Well, we got a call that said meet here at the NASADA spaceport."

Carter strode towards the three of them.  "I see you've already met the Silver Guardians," he said.  Carter then motioned to his left indicating the Lightning Cruiser.  "And that's the Red Turbo Ranger…"  The door to the car opened and as the driver stepped out. "Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson." 

Giving Carter a friendly pat on the arm, he replied, "Please... Call me TJ." 

TJ took the hands of the Silver Guardians and Cole before pointing towards the shadows where the Megaship was hidden.  "And that's Andros." 

Walking from across the hangar, now minus his crimson robe, Andros addressed Cole.  "Glad you could join us all the way from Turtle Cove."

Cole couldn't hide his exuberance.  "You guys are all Red Rangers, too? What's going on?" 

"We were all assembled by a veteran Ranger. Our leader for this mission," replied Andros.  

"Leader?" asked Cole.  

Tommy Oliver entered the hanger at that moment, causing the other five Red Rangers to look his direction.  

"Who is that?" Cole asked those around him.  

TJ chuckled and gave Cole's vested chest a pat.  "That's Tommy.  The Red Zeo Power Ranger. He's a legend!"

"So what's going on?" asked Wes as Tommy approached, "Your call sounded urgent." 

Grim faced, Tommy told them of Serpentera and the Machine Empire and the members that had survived.  "They're amassing on the moon.  Preparing... to invade Earth." 

"The moon?" asked Cole.  "So... How are we supposed to get there to stop them?" 

Andros smiled and raised a remote illuminating the huge blue and silver ship.  "In this.  I present the Astro Megaship, Mark II.  Fresh off the construction yards of KO-35, and the fastest ship in the galaxy!" 

"Guys…" Tommy turned their attention away from the new ship, "This is gonna be a very dangerous mission.  I can't force you to go. This is a decision you have to make on your own." 

There was silence for only a moment before Cole stepped forward.  "I don't know much about... spaceships, or this Machine Empire. But I will go where I must to protect the Earth." 

Wes was next to speak, "Same goes for us."  Eric nodded silently.  

"Count me in." Carter added solidly.  

TJ smiled.  "It's not even a question."

Andros moved to stand next to TJ.  "Then it's settled."

"Wait," said Cole suddenly, "Wasn't there another Red Ranger here on Earth?" 

Tommy, with his back to the rest of them, barely kept from sighting.  "I was hoping he'd show up."  He turned around to face them, and in a somber tone, "But I guess he couldn't make it. We'll have to go on without him."  Tommy turned to head towards the ship, the others beginning to follow.

Cole stopped suddenly.  There was a sound in the distance.  Something the others probably couldn't hear, but his own senses had been enhanced since becoming a Ranger.  "Guys!" he alerted the others.  Quickly he dashed out of the hanger, the others following.  

A black leather clad figure came racing down the road to their hanger on a Harley Davidson motorcycle.  It slowed as it got nearer and finally stopped in front of them.  The man put down the kickstand and took off his helmet, turning to face them as he did.  

Tommy nodded as he saw the man.  "Jason."

Jason walked towards the group clad in his black jacket, a red shirt and blue jeans.  He grinned playfully.  "You guys weren't gonna do this without me, were ya?"  He looked at Cole, still smiling.  "So, you must be the new guy." 

Cole kept on grining.  He wiped his hand against his jeans rather vigorously then held it out.  "Hi! I'm Cole." 

"Good." Jason patted the dark haired Ranger on the shoulder.   "I recognize... some of you guys.  Some of you… more than others." 

Tommy stepped towards his old friend.  "I was starting to wonder whether you'd show up." 

"You didn't think I was gonna let you do this without the original Red Ranger, did ya?" They took shook hands happily.  "It's good to be back," Jason whispered softly.  

Not five minutes later, the Astro Megaship Mark II took off from the hanger though a large opening in the room and caused the NASADA compound to vibrate.  The ship lifted into the air heading for the outer atmosphere.  Then the thrusters flared, and it was gone.  


End file.
